My Crazy, Not So Good, Mixedup Life
by katikat1703
Summary: After 5th year harry has spell damage and finds out certian truths and brothers thought long lost. slash dumbles, ron and ginny bashing i don't own either hp or gw
1. Chapter 1

An: hey guys I added some to this.

MY CRAZY, NOT SO GOOD, MIXED-UP LIFE

I am no ordinary 15 year old. I am a wand waving, broom flying, cauldron brewing 15-year-old wizard. Crazy I know but that is not all I live with my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, instead of my parents. My aunt Petunia, my uncle Vernon and my cousin Dudley had to take me in when I was 15 months old. After my parents were killed by a dark wizard. Not so good right, I never had a normal childhood add to all that a headmaster who wants to control my life, a potions master who hates my father and transfers that hate to me, a best friend and his sister who lies and steals from me and dangers every school year that try to kill me. And you get one crazy, not so good, mixed-up life of me: Harry James Potter.

That's only part of my problems now. After second year my aunt started feeling sorry for me. So even though I still had to do all the chores and cook, I wasn't starved or locked in my room for days on end. But after trying to keep Voldemort from getting the prophecy I took some spell damage that even madam Pomfrey could not fix. So now I can't speak, I'm what you would term mute. When I came home last week my aunt took me to the muggle doctor to see if they could do anything and also to draw my blood for the Family Reconstruction Act that was passed into law while I was at school this past year. Sadly all they could find was that my throat was still swollen and it would be at least 6 months before they could tell if it would be permanent or not.

Well that was better news than I got from Dumbledore, he told me that until I got my voice back I couldn't go back to school, so he told me that he would take care of my trust vault for me because I would not be needing it. Basically he told me, (**TOLD ME**) that I would not be back ever so I had no need of the vault. Thankfully the Goblins will not sign a vault over unless the person is dead or your soul is gone. And before you ask; yes someone can still be alive but have no soul – come from being "kissed" by a dementor. But little did I know how much the FRA was going to change my life.

An: please review and tell me what you think: is it good, bad, worth continuing?

Oh,

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

.


	2. Chapter 2

An: hey guys I added some things to the first chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and favs and alerts. Oh I don't own gundam wing or Harry Potter at all and am making no money from this.

CHAPTER 2

"Boy" Harry heard from down stairs "get down here now" his uncle Vernon yelled. When Harry came down stairs he saw that his aunt and cousin were also standing at the door waiting for him. "We have to go to the Preventers headquarters now, all of us" his aunt said. "So get in the car and make sure you have the notebook with you "said Vernon.

After they checked in at the front desk of the building they were lead to Commander Une's office; instead of a conference room like most of the families that were reunited with each other. "Wait a minute, we were supposed to meet in room 4A why are we here?" aunt petunia asked of their guide. "When commander Une saw who you were to meet with she left orders for you to see her first." Replied the aid that guided them before he left them there at Une's door.

"Enter" was heard after Vernon knocked on the door. As they entered they saw a blond woman with hazel eyes sitting behind a desk littered with stacks of paper and disks all over it. " You must be the Dursleys" she said, " I am commander Anne Une, you can all call me Une". "Yes, I am Vernon Dursley and this is my wife Petunia and my son Dudley." " And this is my nephew Harry Potter" said Petunia. –Nice to meet you ma'am- wrote Harry, "hi" said Dudley.

"Now down to business" Une said " Yes why were we to meet you instead of meeting who ever it is that you found that we were supposed to meet in room 4A?" asked Vernon. "Well you see the people you were supposed to meet are part of a very close group." "Are they of age?" asked Petunia. "Were not certain, we were hoping that you might know" "why would we know?" she asked. "Because we were hoping that you had their birth certificates, seeing as you have guardianship over their brother." –Brother?- "Yes, umm… sorry, it appears that you got two hits off the FRA database Harry" –2- "Yes twin brothers" –they have to be older than me- " they look older than you", she turned to address Petunia "Do you know anything about them?" Une asked. " Let me think I don't recall off the top of my head, I didn't get along with my sister when she left after graduating from her school. Can we meet them now?" "Well as I was saying before they are part of a tight group who will want to visit with them almost every day" " As long as they don't mind sharing a room and don't cause to much of a mess round the house, they can stay" said uncle Vernon. –Thank you uncle- his uncle just waived a hand dismissively. "Can we meet them now it is getting rather late?"

"What did we miss the party?" came a voice by the door.

An: please review and tell me who you think the brothers are and how I am doing.


	3. Chapter 2B

An: hey all thanks for the reviews. I own nothing hp and gundam wing belong to their respective owners. This is not the next chapter but it coincides with chapter 2. Let me know what you think.

Harry was still thinking about what all went on that morning when he heard the voice from the doorway.

He still could not believe that the muggles had a better diagnosis then the wizards did about his voice. He was still a little afraid that he would not get it back but he was also hopeful that it would come back, and even if it didn't he would still be able to hold a conversation with someone else. He was still figuring out how he really felt about that when he was told last week that he need to get his blood drawn for the FRA. He knew that there would probably be no matches for himself from his parents, but there might be some from his aunt's side and therefore his mother's side. Really he did not know what to think about the FRA at all.

When he came down that morning at his uncle's call he thought that it might be just his list of chores for the week. He had not expected to be told that they all need to go to the preventers' headquarters.

On the ride over he was trying to get a handle on his emotions, he was confused about what he was feeling. He felt anxious, excited, afraid and curious about whom it could be. Once in the meeting his emotions went for a ride, especially when he heard that it was twin brothers for him. Not some cousin from his mother's side.

On the other side of the family coin:

It had started out as any other morning; the guys had all gotten up for their morning run and had breakfast before they went in to work on reports that they needed to finish.

Well everyone but Duo as working he was goofing off annoying Heero about something or other, Heero wasn't really paying attention to Duo. When the phone rang Quatre was the one to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yes"

"When?"

"Right now, yes"

"Alright we'll be right there"

"Good-bye"

"Who was that kitty-kat?" asked Duo

"Huh, oh that was Une's secretary"

"Well...?"

"Well what?" he said stringing Duo along

"Well what did she want?"

"Oh, she said that we were asked to meet in Commander Une's office right now"

"Lets go," stated Heero to his brother and the rest. 'His brother he still could not quite believe that he had a brother and a twin one at that.'

All of the guys were wondering why they had been called to Une's office now. When they got to the outer office the secretary said "just knock and then go right in, she is expecting you." They looked at each other and then Duo shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the door, when he opened it they heard:

"Can we meet them now it is getting rather late?" from the big guy sitting in front of Une's desk with the tall, skinny woman beside him and another heavy set boy sitting on the other side with a skinny boy with black messy hair on the side of the woman.

Dou being himself had to ask

"What did we miss the party Une?" as all the other guys did a palm-face into their hands.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An: hey all. I want to thank you all for you're reviews and alerts. I'm sorry this is late getting out but my comp crashed and I had to get it repaired first.

-Writing from Harry's notebook-

I don't own nothing but the ideas if that at all the rest belong to their respective owners.

Last time:

"What did we miss the party Une?" said Duo as all five of the boys walked into Une's office.

Harry sat in thought until he heard the voice from the doorway ask if they were late to a party. He was a little confused about what party the guy was talking about, but he just thought that 'ah two of them must be my brothers.'

Now:

"No Agent Maxwell, come in all of you," said Une

Harry got a good look at the five boys as they walked into the office and took a seat on the couches by the wall, with the last one in shutting the door behind them.

The five boys looked as different from one another as they could be. One had a long braid of brown hair down his back; he was the one who had asked the party question, he also had striking violet eyes that seemed to almost be looking in to your very soul and judging it.

The next one had blond hair and teal eyes that could tell if you were trying to pull a fast one on him, he also looked as if he could get you to do just about anything that he asked of you to do.

The third one had black hair that was pulled into a… what looked to be a very tight ponytail at the base of his neck; his black eyes were almost as dark and a boding as Snape's were, but he looked of a Chinese dissent.

The last two looked sort of familiar to Harry, one had reddish-brown hair that fell covering one half of his face so all you could see was one emerald green eye.

The other had Persian blue eyes and hair that was just a black and as messy as Harry's hair was.

"Vernon, Petunia, Dudley Dursley and Harry Potter meet Agents Maxwell, Barton, Chang, Yue and part-time Agent Winner." Une said, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley meet your nephews Heero Yue and Trowa Barton."

"Wait why are their names different if they are twins?" was heard from Dudley

-Because they probably have no memories- wrote Harry.

"You are correct" said Une "That is why we asked if you had their Birth-certificates, Heero, Trowa meet your brother Harry."

"Hi" they both said quietly.

"Now Heero, Trowa the Dursleys have agreed to take you in until we find out how old you are. You will have to share a room and not make to much of a mess and the others can visit you two." She said, "You all have the rest of the week to get settled in."

"Thank you ma'am" said Quatre

As they left the Headquarters the boys agreed to follow the Dursleys back to their home, because they already had a full car.

Harry's head was spinning with all he had just learned. 'No wonder those boys looked familiar, Trowa has the look of mom, and Heero looks like dad and me. I wonder if Remus, and Sirius, and possibly Snape know about them.'

When they got home Vernon told the boys where they would be staying as Petunia took Harry aside to talk to him.

"Boys you will be in the guest room as that is the last room left."

"Yes sir" said Trowa "Hn…" said Heero as they turned around to say good bye to the others until tomorrow, when they would all meet up at the house to compare notes on what they found. While Trowa and Heero would talk (mean grill) their brother and see what he knew.

"Harry do you think that someone from your school might know of your brothers?"

-Possibly Remus or Snape- he wrote

"Write them and find out." She told him

-Yes Ma'am- he turned to go –Wait, there could be one other place to try- he showed her before she could leave.

"Where?"

-The Goblins at the bank-

"Hmmm…Vernon"

"Yes dear?" he answered

"We need to go to Diagon Alley." Whispered Petunia to Vernon

"Ok tomorrow" he replied

"Go write those people Harry"

-Yes Aunt-

"Don't forget boy that you have dinner to do also," Vernon stated

Harry just nodded as he walked up the stairs to go to his room.

Once he was in his room he petted Hedwig as he sat at his desk to write.

Dear Mooney,

How are you? How are things going? I found out some interesting things today. Did you know if Prongs and TigerLily had any others? If so do you have any info on them? I'm fine, being treated ok.

Lance

Professor S,

Do you know if your rival had anymore that you could spread this hate to?

Annoying Brat

When Harry was done he showed the letters to Hedwig. She stuck out her leg for them to be tied on. When Harry finished watching her fly away there was a knock on his door. When Harry opened the door his brothers were standing there.

"Can we talk?" asked the one with the weird bangs.

-Sure in the kitchen, I need to start dinner. -

"Ok, oh I'm Trowa, he is Heero." He heard as they walked into the kitchen.

"How old are you?" asked Trowa

-15, I'll be 16 at the end of July-

"Where do you go to school?" came from Heero

-I was going to Hogwarts Prep, but now I will probably end up at Stonewall High- he wrote

"Why are you switching?" was Trowa

-Because Hogwarts is not equipped to handle me not being able to speak-

By then it was time for dinner and they talked about other things with the Dursleys. After dinner was done and the dishes were finished they all went to bed.

Well tell me what you thought? Is it getting any better or just more worst?

Thanks to all katikat


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Hey all, I'm sorry that this took so long both of my computers crashed and it took a while to get them rebooted. And then I started on this chapter and before I could save it I got booted off. So this is take 2. Thanks to all for the reviews and alerts. I own nothing that belongs to Gundam Wing or Harry Potter. So let's try this again. I did take the liberties with their names and parents names and birthdays, I looked but couldn't find them. Anyways please read and review.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Written words-

* * *

><p>The next morning Harry awoke to the smell of breakfast cooking. He was confused as to why he smelled it until there was a knock at his door, and then he remembered. His twin brothers that were found by the Preventers just last night.<p>

"Harry we will go to London after breakfast." His aunt said

Harry opened his door and nodded on his way to the bathroom for a shower. He checked back in his room to see if Hedwig had returned as he made his way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Harry, Une called… she said that they can be told without getting in trouble. All of them… so Quatre is going to give us a ride into town while your uncle goes to work today." She told him as he walked into the kitchen

"Dudley do you want to come with us or do you want to go play with your friends?" she asked as she turned to him.

"Um… come with you mom."

"Ok dear, eat up everyone." She said

-Aunt she said all of them can know?-

"Yes Harry that is what she said." Petunia replied.

* * *

><p>So on the way to London Harry told the guys about being a wizard. Well with a little help from his aunt of course. Their reactions were varied to say the least.<p>

"No way that can't be possible." Stated Quatre

"Holy moly, unbelievable." Almost yelled Duo

"You can not be speaking the truth." Wufei replied strongly

"Hn… I believe you." Guess who

"I agree with Heero." Said the only one left

"WHAT… how can you to believe him?" the other three shouted/said.

"Because of what we've seen and done, remember Heero's self-destruct?" asked Trowa

"Besides he's our brother, we would have given him the benefit of the doubt anyways." Stated Heero

-Thank you two-

"Alright we'll do the same." Quatre said for the other three pilots. "Where are we headed anyway?"

-Charring Cross Road-

"Oh then we are almost there" replied Quatre.

* * *

><p>When they got out of the limo at Charring Cross Road they all followed Harry and his aunt towards the Leaky Cauldron. The Pub was set between a record store and a book store.<p>

"Mum why are we headed to an empty lot?" asked Dudley

"Empty? It's not empty Dudley, there's a building there. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked." Stated (to the shock/surprise of all) Duo

As the rest of them stared at Duo, Petunia explained to Dudley and Everyone about why only certain people could see the building…. Or she started to until Harry interrupted her.

-Aunt wait until we get to the other side for more and you need to hold on to Dudley to get him through.-

"Alright Harry." She said

"Let's get going." Stated Heero, who was getting antsy.

As they walked into the bar they turned to Harry to ask where they need to go when they heard:

"Hey you're not supposed to be in here. Tom maybe you need to check your wards."

-Aunt ask Tom to open the back please.-

"Excuse me, Tom could you open the back door please?" she asked

"Why should I?" he said

-Let me through please. - Harry showed it to the guys who were surrounding harry in the middle as they walked into the bar. When the two in front moved over a little so that only Tom could see him Harry put a finger to his lips to motion for Tom to stay silent.

"Oh that's why….Alright come on" he said as he started for the back door.

When he opened the doorway everyone was speechless (including aunt Petunia, who had been there before with her sister).

"Welcome to Diagon Alley, good day Mr. P"

-Thanks Tom, see ya-

-Lets go people, pick up your jaws and lets go-

Everyone stared at the stores on the way to the end of the road where Gringotts stood in all its glory. They all gaped when the goblins at the doors bowed to Harry and he bowed back, so the rest followed suit.

'Lets see' Harry thought as they walked in 'there's Griphook'

-Griphook who can we talk to in order to find out about someone's family-

"Mr. Potter you need to talk to one of the goblins in the heritage accounts."Griphook replied

-Could you take us there? Please Griphook-

"Follow me please." replied Griphook

* * *

><p>They had to walk down a long hallway made of stone until they came to a door that said Heritage Accounts.<p>

They met with a mean (I meen very mean) looking Goblin who would not believe that Trowa and Heero were Harry's brothers. After about 20 minuets of them arguing Harry just stood up and left to find Griphook.

-Griphook we have a problem-

"What Mr. Potter?"

-The Goblin does not want to help us. He keeps trying to tell me that Mr. Dumbledore said that there were no other Potters; therefore we must be lying about my brothers, when DNA (blood) does not lie. So he won't do the test.-

"Wait here please Mr. Potter I will go straighten this out."

-Thank you Griphook-

While he was talking to Griphook the others finally caught up to him, it took them a few minuets to realize he was gone; he was standing there waiting for Griphook to get back.

* * *

><p>After 15 minuets of standing there waiting Griphook came back and said to them:<p>

"It is all sorted out now, if you will please follow me."

This time he took them to a different part of Gringotts, a richer part, where the walls had precious gem inset of the Gold (GOLD!) walls. They came to a set of double doors made of solid gold, with a name plate that said DIRECTOR on it. Griphook knocked and then opened the doors and ushered everyone through, then shut the doors behind him.

"Honored Director Ragnorok these are the clients I was telling you about." he said in English (they usually spoke in gobbledygook to each other in front of humans unless it was a client that they respected.)

"Hello Mr. Potter and everyone else what can I help you with?" said the Director

-We are trying to find out if we could find out lineages- Harry wrote

"Certainly, all of them?" the Director asked.

-Might as well; except we know that my aunt and cousin are muggles-

"Very well, Griphook fetch 6 lineage sheets and potions if you please."

"Why six?" Duo asked while Griphook left to get the supplies needed.

"As Mr. Potter…" the Director started to say until he was interrupted

-Harry please.-

"Very well, as Harry has not done one yet and he is the main beneficiary for Sirius Black's will…"

-Wait what will- Harry interrupted again

"We sent you your notice three days ago Harry." The Director said

-Aunt did anything come while I was outside?-

"No Harry" his aunt replied

"You have not received it?" asked the Director.

-NO-

"Hmnn... We will look into it Harry." He said as Griphook walked into the room with the supplies he was sent to get.

"Now as I was saying we might as well see if Harry is entitled to any other inheritances while we are at it. Now you all need to put seven drops of blood into the potion, cap it and wait until it changes to any color blue. Once it has changed color then pour it onto the paper in front of you." The Director told them. The boys would not do it until Harry had done it first; it took only two minuets for his to change.

Then the boys put their blood into the ones in front of them and waited until the last one, Wufei's had turned a Robins blue, then as one they poured it onto the papers in front of them. As they saw the results written in front of their eyes Trowa and Heero saw their birthdays at the top followed by the names of whom they could inherit from including their parents.

* * *

><p>(Trowa)<em> Nathaniel Marcus Potter Born August 27 184 A.C.<em>

_1__st__ Son of 3 Heirs_

_James and Lily (Evans) Potter_

_**Inheritances from**_

_Potter (Heir)_

_Evans (3__rd__ Heir)_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

* * *

><p>(Heero)<em> Matthew Riley Potter Born August 27 184 A.C.<em>

_2__nd__ Son of 3 Heirs_

_James and Lily (Evans) Potter_

_**Inheritances from**_

_Potter (2__nd__ Heir)_

_Evans (Heir)_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

* * *

><p><em>Harry James Potter Born July 31 186 A.C.<em>

_3__rd__ Son of 3 Heirs_

_James and Lily (Evans) Potter_

_**Inheritances from**_

_Potter (3__rd__ Heir)_

_Evans (2__nd__ Heir)_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Gryffindor_

_Black (Heir) _

_Madrigal (Heir)_

* * *

><p><em>Quatre Raberba Winner Born June 24 185 A.C.<em>

_1__st__ Son of 30 Heirs_

_Marcus and Winona (Princeton) Winner_

_**Inheritances from**_

_Winner (Heir)_

* * *

><p><em>Wufei Leong Chang Born September 1 184 A.C.<em>

_1__st__ Son of Chang Clan_

_Wu-Nay and Marlena (Leong) Chang_

_**Inheritances from**_

_Chang Clan (Heir)_

* * *

><p><em>Tristian Duo Neilson-Maxwell Born January 28 185 A.C.<em>

_1__st__ Son of 1 Heir_

_Marcus and Natasha (Lye) Neilson_

_Sister Helen and Father Maxwell (adopted)_

_**Inheritances from**_

_Neilson (Heir)_

_Slytherin (Heir)_

-Well now we know your birthdays- Harry wrote


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hi peoples, sorry it is taking so long to get this typed up. Real life has pretty much kicked my butt. Had to go between the hospital and the doctors for the past 3 months for my baby girl and she is only 15 months. But she is better now and I now have some time to type this up. Thanks for all your patients and your reviews.

Key:

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

-Written-

* * *

><p>Last time:<p>

-Well now we know your birthdays. - wrote Harry.

* * *

><p>Now: (continuing scene)<p>

"And that we are both 17 yrs old" said Trowa.

"As you are of age in the wizarding world you both come into your inheritances and the Potter will can now be read." The Director said.

"Wait, you mean that the will hasn't been read yet? I thought that was why we got Harry." Petunia stated.

"No Dumbledore sealed the will until the Potter Heir was 17 which is Nathaniel"- the Director started to say.

"Trowa Please" interrupted Trowa.

"Now that Trowa is 17 and here the will can be unsealed," The director finished.

-While the rest of the names on the list state which of us is Heir what about the founders? - asked Harry

"Founders?" Heero asked

-Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Slytherin founded Hogwarts, my school so everyone calls them the founders. - wrote Harry

"I have one of those names on my list." Said Duo

-Which one? –

"Slytherin" was the reply

-Really, huh. Director I thought that Riddle was the Slytherin Heir. –

The director shuffled some papers around until he found the one pertaining to the Slytherin Heir. "Apparently it came to Duo when you killed him as a baby."

-Anyway what about the founders? –

"Oh since all 3 of you have your own titles you get to choose which one suits you the best." Was the answer

"Huh?" said Trowa and Heero

-Ravenclaw was smart, Hufflepuff was loyal, and Gryffindor was brave; Qualities they were known for. –

"What about mine?" asked Duo.

-Slytherin was cunning. –

"Huh, that's you alright Maxwell." Stated Wufei

"Which do you want Harry?" Quatre asked

-What about Trowa and Heero? –

"You know more, which one would be best for us?" asked Heero

"Just based on what you Know so far about us." Said Trowa

-Hmm… Trowa… oh this is hard… um … Trowa Hufflepuff… Heero…Ravenclaw-

"This leaves you with Gryffindor." Dudley said "But why those?"

-Trowa and Heero are very smart to survive the war and are also very loyal, but Trowa will show his loyalty more than Heero would. –

"But what about you?" Dudley asked

-Gryffindor um… because I'm in his house at school is the only reason.-

"Not so young man, what about all those adventures you get into?" said Aunt Petunia

"WHAT?" Asked six voices

-tell you later, so what do you think about the choices? –

They all looked at each other then Heero and Trowa nodded to each other and said "That sounds fine."

"Good, Griphook get me the papers on those names."

"Yes sir" came the reply as Griphook headed out the door.

"Harry what are the other two names on your list from?" asked Quatre

-I think the Black fortune; right Director? –

"Yes Harry" he replied "Now for Mr. Chang in order to receive your inheritance you must make contact with the remaining Chang Clan here on Earth."

"There are still members here on Earth?" Wufei asked hopefully

"Yes, Harry knows one of them from his school."

-Oh, Cho Chang- Harry wrote

"Yes, Now Mr. Winner on the other hand has access to his trust vault, but must wait until he turns 17 to gain full access." The Director said.

"Mr. Neilson-Maxwell on the other hand is different. The Founders stipulated that theirs can be taken at 16 yrs of age instead of 17 yrs, or if they are titled before 16 yrs in the case of Harry. Now the Neilson title can only be taken at 17 no matter if you have another title or not. My advice, take the title but don't flaunt it." He told Duo

"Why?" he asked

-Voldermort –

"Who?" everyone asked except for Petunia

-Voldermort, he is the recreation of Tom Riddle, believed to be Slytherin's only Heir. – Harry wrote

"Yes if you take it then he no longer can have access to the Vaults." Stated the Director

-Take it Duo- Harry stressed

"OK" Duo gulped (Harry had sent him a glare that was up there with both of his brothers)

-Aunt while were out can I get some supplies? – Harry asked

"Yes Harry as long as it doesn't take too long." She replied

"So everyone who is able to take his title will take their titles yes?" asked the Director

"Yes" they said while Harry nodded to the Director

"Alright to take the titles you need to put the Lord rings on and see if the magic accepts you." He told them

"You talk as if they won't." stated Wufei

"If there is a contest against the Lord the magic will test to see is better ranked of the Lordship, or a hidden Heir, understand?" The Director asked

"Yes" they said and Harry nodded.

"Ok, first let's do Trowa; here is the Potter ring and the Hufflepuff ring. The Potter ring goes on your right ring finger and the Hufflepuff on your first finger on your left hand." He said as he handed the rings to Trowa to put on. "Now your official Title will be Nathaniel Potter-Hufflepuff."

"Ok, but you can still call me Trowa everyone." He said as he put the rings on.

"Heero here is the Evans ring and the Ravenclaw ring, same placement as Trowa's." He said to Heero as he handed him the rings. "Your Title will be Matthew Evans-Ravenclaw."

"Hnn… Heero." Heero said (in Heero speak) while he put his rings on.

"Now Duo here is the Slytherin ring it goes on the left first finger. The Nielson family does not have an Heir ring just a Lord ring. For now you are Tristian Maxwell-Slytherin it will become Nielson-Maxwell-Slytherin when you come of age and come back for the other ring."

"Yep but I'm still Duo!" Duo almost yelled as he put his ring on

"Now Harry the Gryffindor ring goes on the left like the other founder rings, the Black will go on your right ring finger and the Madrigal ring will go on your right first finger." Harry was told as he was handed the rings.

"Now Quatre here is the Heir ring, not the Lord ring for the Winner family, it goes on your right middle finger. Your name will not change except to have Lord put in front of it when you come for your Lord ring." He was told as he put his ring on.

"Does this mean that there is Lord in front of all our names now?" asked Duo

"Yes" Ragnorok stated. "Wufei once you contact the rest of your family have the Elders mail me this form and then come back before school starts and then you can have your ring that is held in trust but requires the signatures of at least three Elders and they cannot not sign it to hold it from you." He told Wufei.

* * *

><p>When they left Gringotts they each had a debt card connected to their Vaults. They headed to Olivanders to get them wands and then they went to Flourish and Blots to get them books from the first five years, but they had to wait to get Harry's 6th year books because he had to learn silent casting first.<p>

When Harry went to get Hedwig some treats the others each found a familiar while they were there.

Trowa found a light black almost Gray Panther with Teal eyes, Quatre found a Peregrine Falcon with Green eyes. Duo found a pair of German Shepherds one with Black eyes and the other with Persian Blue eyes, Heero found a Siberian Wolf Husky with Violet eyes, and Wufei found a Red-Breasted Hawk with Brown eyes.

"You do know that the Panther and Wolf will have to stay with your friends? Your Uncle is allergic to Cats and Dogs." Aunt Petunia told them.

"Bummer dudes but we will take good care of them and bring them to meet you when your Uncle is not there." Stated Duo

"Hey Harry how is your education?" asked Quatre

-Which one Muggle or Wizard? –he wrote

"Muggle!" everyone asked

-Means non-magical-

"Well?" Quatre asked again.

-Um… 5th level in magic and I guess 10th grade in Muggle.-

"10th how Harry?" asked Petunia

-Um… I used Dudley's school books during the summer they were very easy.-

"Hmm… lets get you a placement test just to be sure you understood them." She said

-Ok; Um… Aunt could we go clothes shopping now? –

"Yes but we can't take all afternoon." She replied

* * *

><p>When they got home from shopping with everything, Harry went to unpack and his Aunt went to schedule Harry's test and make tea for everyone.<p>

"Animals out back around the house not through except for the birds, please." She said before they could walk in.

"Petunia could Harry and Dudley come stay with us for the summer? You and Vernon could come too if you want to."Quatre asked while she made tea.

"Harry Tea time" she yelled before she answered Quatre "Let me talk to Vernon tonight." She stated "but they can spend the night tonight if all the chores are done by the time your Uncle/father gets home." She told all four boys.

"YES! Come on we'll help you guys."Duo shouted.

"Duo no shouting in the House." Petunia said before they could escape the kitchen after the tea was finished.

With the help of all the boys the chores were completed with plenty of time to spare, even making dinner for everyone. The timer rang for the meat just as Vernon walked in the door.

"Good, Uncle Dinner is done." Stated Trowa

"Good, I'm hungry." Vernon said.

"Vernon could the boys stay with their friends this summer?" asked Petunia during the middle of dinner (more like towards the end but there was no desserts)

"Where and with whose parents?" Vernon asked

"Um… with me and the muganacs here in London or on L-4 or anywhere else. We don't have any parents left alive, though I still have 28 sisters left who are all older than me, I guess one of them would come and stay with us. Although you and Petunia are welcome to stay with us also." Quatre said.

"Harry will those people care if we are not here?" asked Vernon

-Um… I don't know for sure; I was told as long as I reside with someone of my mothers blood l would be protected they didn't say that I had to stay in the same house. Let me write someone and ask but I don't think they would care right now. – Harry wrote

"Why little brother?" asked Trowa

-well its been a week and I haven't heard from anyone and I was told that I couldn't go back until my voice was back or I learn silent casting, and Dumbledore doesn't think that my voice will ever be back. –

"What did the Doctors say?" Asked Wufei

"That it was too soon to tell if it was permanently damaged or not. But he was not to speak at all to help his throat heal. By the way Harry, this came in the mail today." Petunia told them as she gave Harry the letter that was very thick.

"Whose it from Harry?" asked Trowa

-Um… Hermione I think. –

"Well open it and find out." Heero said.

_Dear Harry,_

_This is a letter from me, but there two other letters in here from Luna and Neville. I asked Ron and Ginny if the wanted to write you also, but they said that Dumbledore said that we couldn't write you for the fear of being traced. I told them I was going to send it this way to through the pures of the track cause we both know that they would not know about the muggle system, they still said no and for me not to write you period cause that is what Dumbledore said. The Twins said to ignore the brats and gave me a letter to put in here also. Anyway how are you doing? Does your throat hurt a lot still? Are the rents treating you ok? Don't forget to write the Order every 3 days and write to Dumbledore if you're scar hurts and you have visions. Write me back at the address on the envelope and I'll see that they get sent to the right people._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione (Harmony)_

_Dear Harry,_

_I sent this to Harmony because I figured that she could get this to you in a way that wouldn't be traced. How are you doing? You were hurt worse out of every one of us who went with you. Even though Ron and Ginny were acting that theirs is worst. If you can get the hang of silent casting Grandmum said that she would force the board to let you come back, and to practice you can come over in July for our birthdays. Your Aunt and Uncle could come if they want to see a wizard Manor. Write me back through Harmony._

_Your friend,_

_Neville (Vengeance)_

_Dear Justice,_

_The Wrackspurts have gotten to Ron and Ginny. Be careful around them! That's why I told you not to let them in on the code names. How are you truthfully? Be honest to us and Harmony she really cares be your name. Say hi to your brothers for me and let them know that their actions were needed and that they can now learn to live just for themselves and their others._

_Truth _

_Dear Silent Partner,_

_We must tell you that you must not trust our brother and sister anymore. We went home to get some of our products that were still up in the attic and heard Dumbles and them in his room talking about how to split your trust Vault up now that you weren't coming back, we asked Bill if the Goblins would give away the Vaults of someone who couldn't speak and hadn't completed schooling. He said that unless they were dead than the Goblins would not give anything away. We also talked to Dad and Charlie and they still care and want you to come back. Mom says that you are always invited over and to write if you need help or food. Visit our new store and see our products you get a discount._

_Forge &Gred_

-Wow one from Hermione, one from Neville, one from Luna, and one from Gred and Forge; Aunt would you read this one, Heero and Trowa need to read this one. – Harry wrote as he handed Luna's letter to his brothers and Neville's letter to his Aunt and Uncle.

"Harry who is Truth and how did she know about us and them?" asked Heero.

-Truth is Luna's nickname and as to how we don't exactly know, but she is never wrong, and I don't care that you have "others". You are all my friends no matter what. –

"WHAT! How did you know about that?" asked Duo (after he did a spit take into Dudley's face with his water) "Sorry Dud."

"It's ok Duo just please don't do that again."

"Sure Dud." Said Duo

-Um… because it's easy to tell Duo it is in the little things. –

"Harry who is Vengeance and why is he called that?" asked Uncle Vernon

-Ok here's the deal; Harmony, Truth, and Vengeance are my friends. We formed a group and then gave each of us a nickname that represented us; after my father and godfather's group. Hermione is Harmony because she can keep cool even the most hot headed person we know. Luna is Truth because even if we don't tell her something she knows the truth anyway. Neville is Vengeance because he is like me an orphan somewhat. His parents were driven crazy by a spell so they don't even know him really and he was raised by his Grandmother and people thought he had no magic, so he got vengeance on all of them by proving he had magic. Because they were mean, and he wants vengeance on the person who cursed his parents. –

"What about yours?" Asked Wufei

-Huh? –

"Truth writes to Justice, I assume that's you." Wufei said

-Oh, yeah. Well I'm supposed to kill this evil Dark Lord who killed my parents (he gave his aunt and uncle a look here ( as someone was reading this out loud for the rest of the people)) but I also want Justice for other species and for half-bloods and muggle-born and Squibs. So the nicknamed me Justice. –

"Squib? I get the rest except for the other species but what are Squibs?" asked Dudley

-Squibs are people who were born to wizards and witches who have no magic of their own. –

"Alright boys go pack for the next two weeks." Said Uncle Vernon when everyone was done.

-You mean we can go? –

"Yes but you need to be back 3 days before the 1st of July so that you can get ready to go to Neville's. So this is your Vacation, don't forget to write Neville and let him know that the boys and your Aunt will go. But I have work that I can't get out of because we have a big client coming to look at buying the company out." Vernon replied

"Who dear and will you still have a job?" asked Petunia

"Yes I'll still have a job and it is someone from M.L. Inc." said Vernon

"Um… Vernon may I ask if you know what M.L. stands for?" asked Quatre.

"You can ask but I don't know what it stands for only the people on the board know what it stands for. Everyone else only knows it as M.L. Inc." Vernon said

"Um… M.L. Inc stands for Marauders, Lily Incorporated and I'm the one from the board that is reviewing Grunnings." Stated Quatre

-Marauders, Lily… um… Q do you know who the owners are? –

"Yes only one of the owners is still alive though." Quatre stated

-Remus Lupin –

"Yes how did you know?" Quatre asked Harry

-The name…Marauders were Remus Lupin, Sirus Black, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter. –

"Well all of the names except Peter Pettigrew were on the title." Q explained

-Good; has Remus been around in the past 16 years? –

"No he was there for the first year but after that he passed it off to the board." Q said

-I need to write Remus and see who is in charge of it now. –

"Anyway, Vernon if you want you could take a week off that month and visit the wizards Manor." Q said

"Thank you Quatre but you will need to talk to my boss. But I would like to see a wizard's Manor. Go pack Boys."

* * *

><p>As Harry was packing he decided to write to Dumbledore and to Remus.<p>

_Dear Professor,_

_If I go on vacation with my aunt is the protection still active or is it just for home? Please let me know by Friday if not so we can change plans if needed please._

_Harry Potter_

_Dear Mooney,_

_I know I just wrote you but do you know M.L. Inc.?_

_Lance_

-Quatre, Wufei can I barrow your birds please? –

"Will they know who to deliver it to and how to come back?" asked Wufei

-Yes it is instinctive; once they are bought they will always come back to you. –

"Very well, yes you can barrow them, but I still need to get in touch with my clan." Wufei said

-Just write a letter to the Elder of the Clan and I will write one to Cho and have here give it to the Elder of the clan. –

"Ok we will do it tomorrow when one of the birds come back." He said

-What did you name you're familiars anyway guys? –

"Xiang" stated Wufei

"Achilles" said Quatre

Heero said "Zero"

"Figures, mine are Helen and Padre" said Duo

"Nice Duo, mine is Shekan" Trowa said

-Ok after I send these off we can go. –

"Dudley lets go!" yelled Duo

"Coming" Shouted Dudley

"No yelling in the House" stated Aunt Petunia

"Sorry mum" said Dudley

"Sorry" said Duo

* * *

><p>An: Ok here is the chapter you get all the answers to the letters next week. Please read and review and thanks again to all who alerted this story and those who reviewed. Bye yall<p> 


End file.
